southparkworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Shane Marks
Shane Marks is student in South Park Elementary who is best friends with Token Black, Andrew Batchelor, Stan Marsh and Pip Pirrup(Shane's Journey only) He this the central main character in South Park: Shane's Journey, main character in The Misadventures of Andrew and Shane alongside Andrew Batchelor and reccuring character in South Park: A New Era. Appearance Shane is known for having the same hat like Pip and wearing a jumper with a tie to school everyday. Shane is also seen wearing a coat in Winter to withstand the cold. Personality Shane can sometimes get angry when someone annoys him and plus, Shane also has a trigger word called 'Tweedle Bitch' so if that phrase is said, Shane will kill the person he hates. Shane is constantly asked if his rich and Shane replies to that he's british. He is nicest person towards the girls and the boys got pissed and went to beat him but Shane said he could help them and also said he could kick everyone in 4th Grades ass. Shane is able to hold gun because Shane has shot emos just to save Kyle. Conflicts Conflict/Friendship with Eric Cartman Cartman, like he is to everybody else, is a complete arsehole to Shane. Cartman, Juan, Craig, Clyde and Butters were calling him a pussy because the girls liked him. Shane finds this out and taught them how to get the girls. Cartman had accidently said Shane's triggers phrase and went to go kill Cartman. Cartman realises he said Shanes trigger phase. As Kyle said his trigger phase Shane had stopped going crazy but still went to kill Cartman and then Shane stuck his tounge as sign of a prank. Cartman does respect Shane's atheletic abilty in soccer a few times. When Cartman tried to screw Shane over, Cartman had failed and Shane told him why he failed. Friendships (Best) Friendship with Pip Pirrup Shane and Pip have been friends while they were in Kerrigan Primary in London. Shane and Pip had some adventures together and had also destroyed some of Charles Darwin's facts about evolution. After Pip had went South Park, Shane bored and lonley. When Shane travelled to South Park he met Pip again and became friends. Shane and Pip are seen hanging out in lunch time. While Shane was with the boys he'd always go to Pip's house and meet him. (Best) Friendship with Token Black Token had hated Shane at first and then they both became friends. Token was happy he wasn't the only black kid in South Park anymore. After a while, Token became a little jelous seeing how rich Shane was. Token then learns that Shane was also british, like Pip and Andrew. After a while, Token got over it, probably because another rich kid, Jeffrey Smith, moved in. After becoming good friends, Token invited Shane to hang out with his other friends. They currently sit next to eachother in Mr. Garrison's Class. Relationship with Hayley Wealth Hayley is an on and of girlfriend of Shane. They get along most of the time but fight over small things. Hayley and Shane were friends in Britan at the time. After seeing Hayley come back Stan thought she was white. Other Friendships Friendship with Stan Marsh When Shane first came to South Park, Stan was the only person who wasn't ripping and trying to humiliate him infront of the girls. After a while, Stan started to hang out with Shane. Stan then decided that it would be cool to have another person in their group. Shane then join the group (briefly). He still hangs out with Stan from time to time. Friendship with Kenny McCormick Kenny is somewhat a good friend to Shane. Shane seems to be the only one who actually cares that Kenny dies. Most of the time, they don't interact with eachother at all. Friendship with Andrew Batchelor Andrew is a good friend to Shane. Andrew admires Shane's athletic ability in soccer and started to hang out with him. When Andrew left to go to England and visit relatives, Shane became the 5th friend of the boys. After a while of Shane putting up with Cartman, Shane left the group and Andrew came back putting up with Cartman. Andrew at one point offered Shane to join Coon and Friends, but Shane declined. Andrew and Shane still hang out sometimes. Later Shane decides to join Coon and Friends as Silent Mania. Friendship with Jeffrey Smith Jeffrey is a good friends of Shane. They don't talk to eachother much but they are seen hanging out together sometimes. In "The 5th Corner", Shane and Jeffrey are seen playing soccer together while the other boys play football. Besides Token, They are the two richest kids in South Park. Friendship with Kyle Broflovski Shane and Kyle are good friends, Shane had stopped Kyle from killing himself. Shane had also voluntered to babysit Ike. Kyle respects and honours Shane because he can deal with Cartman without help. Kyle also tends to like him because he threatend to kill him. Shane and him, still hang out after he left. Life of Shane Aged 1 It had been a year since Jade had been kidnapped she never met Shane. Shane was a little boy so he always thought he was first born. Shane's first word was "Turtle Beach". Shane had always been playing with shapes all day Age 3-5 When Shane 3 he attened Kerrigan Primary School where he started Nursery, he was a shy boy and was always bossed around, Shane wouldn't take that, he'd beat them up. When he was 4 in Reception he was a fast boy, he could run around, he had also kissed a girl on the lips called Hayley Wealth. At 5 Shane was getting fed up that he had no friends, but a boy next him called Pip Pirrup becomes his best friend and start adventuring. Age 6-10 Shane then began to need money at 9, so his parents moved to South Park and Shane attended Mr.Garrisson's 4th Grade Class. Shane was uncomftable with everyone. Until he saw Token who was black, every boy wanted to kick his ass because he was too good with girls, but then Shane told them he can help them. Token didn't want him to be in South Park but then Shane tells him he was British. Age 11-15 Shane studies at South Park Middle School along with the boys, him, Andrew and Kenny are in all lot of classes together. Age 16-30 Shane is a guitarist in the rock band "R.A.S.H In Delight" married to Hayley Wealth. Who have two children called Harold Marks and Ashley Marks Talents Sports Shane is seen to be the best player on the Soccer team and won the Soccer championship for South Park Elementary. In "Who's Right", Cartman bets that Shane can play basketball like a professional. When Shane says that he never played basketball before, Cartman then stereotypes him saying, "Your black, you can play Basketball". When Shane started to play, he was pro at the sport, thus proving Cartman's stereotype. Gaming Shane is a really good at video game, according to the boys. some people don't even want to play against him in Modern Warfare Multiplayer because they know he will win. Even though how good he is in some multiplayer games, he isn't quite as good as Kenny. Shane and Andrew were seen playing Guitar Hero almost making it to a million. Music Shane is really good at playing guitar, Eric once thought that he could play bass but sucked and owned at the guitar. Shane is seen holding a guitar in theme song and sang "Eric's Got A Date?" In "Summers Away" Shane can do very good solos as proved when he was playing a solo in the mall. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters